Ficlets
by babygirl121896
Summary: Random ficlets of characters that haven't been used together...thus far! :D
1. Aberforth and Madame Olympe

AN: Well, I was on and I wanted to write a story between two characters that no one else had done. Tee hee. Here it is! And seriously, I don't like it. No flames, I know it sucks. But, this is out of my comfort zone. And I wanted to spice it up.

Aberforth Dumbledore may be a strange man, but he was quite open minded. For example, when Madame Olympe came to him with her err… giant…secret, he put her to ease right away.

As for Madame Olympe, most will ask, why choose Aberforth? Well, in that mind of hers, she knew Aberforth was a trustworthy man, and she knew that Dumbledore's family was very open-minded as a whole. Of course, she could have went to Albus, but Aberforth seemed a much safer bet, and looking back on it, she was quite right, as he never told anyone of her secret, to his dying day.


	2. Albus Severus and Professor Sprout

AN: Round two! Ding ding! Seriously, I like this one much better. I know both characters much better. Haha.

Albus Severus was as different from the rest of the family as possible. He wasn't a bloody Gryffindor, no he was a Hufflepuff. And he wasn't into DADA. No, he was the Herbology master, much like Neville, or Professor Longbottom in school, except even Neville had been in Gryffindor.

When he graduated, Albus Severus immediately went to work for Professor Sprout, or as he called her, Pomona. He found out that she was also a Hufflepuff, and the two bonded.

The years passed, and Pomona got too old to work in the greenhouses she so loved. She gave to business to Albus Severus, who also had a flair for business.

When Pomona died at the ripe age of one hundred and seven, Albus Severus wept not only for his loss, but for the loss of one of the best Hufflepuffs there had ever been.


	3. Cormac and The Sorting Hat

AN: The Sorting Hat! Woot woot! And Cormac! :D

"I want to go where the best people go," Cormac thought smugly as soon as the Sorting Hat was pulled snuggly over his large ears. "I'm one of the best, and I deserve to be treated as such."

_Definitely not a Hufflepuff, _the Hat thought. _Perhaps a Ravenclaw?_

As he was thinking over his options, Cormac thought loudly, "That apple pie sure looks good."

The Sorting Hat looked where Cormac was looking. There was no apple pie. Only treacle tart.

_No to Ravenclaw then, _the Hat thought.

_Aw screw this; I'm done with this baboon brandishing a stick masquerading as a wizard, _the Hat thought exasperatedly.

"Better be," the Hat said, pausing for dramatic effect, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered, the Sorting Hat right along, silently of course. If only those poor fools knew what they were cheering on.

Oh, well.


	4. Giant Squid and Professor GrubbyPlank

AN: Yes! The Giant Squid! And Grubby-Plank!

The Giant Squid was mostly a self-relying creature. He ate when he was hungry, and slept when he was tired. That was until he hurt his main tentacle saving that boy from his lake one night. But that is a different story.

The lady professor, Grubby- Plank, fixed his tentacle by putting it in some sort of sling. After about a week, his tentacle felt better.

The Giant Squid kept her safe whenever she or any of her friends went near the water after she helped him.


	5. Madame Pomfrey and Oliver Wood

AN: Oliver Wood and Pomfrey.

Oliver Wood and Madame Pomfrey saw way too much of each other for the others' liking. For Oliver, he just hated the Hospital Wing and all the foul potions he had to drink. For Pomfrey, he had to be the most single uncooperative patient to ever pass through those doors, worse than Remus Lupin or Harry  
>Potter.<p>

One day, in Wood's Fifth Year, they both reached their boiling point. Wood had had some freak accident on the Quidditch pitch (again) and Pomfrey had just treated her sixth patient today, and she was tired.

When she turned and saw him, she finally snapped.

"WOOD! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PLAYING THAT STUPID GAME WHEN ALL YOU DO IS GET HURT? WHY NOT FOCUS ON STUDIES? JUST ROOT FOR GRYFFINDOR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU COULD DRINK AND BET ON THE GAMES FOR ALL I CARE, AS LONG AS YOU STAY AWAY FROM A BROOM AND QUAFFLE!"

Wood was shocked for a moment. Then, he swelled indignantly and started yelling.

"MADAME POMFREY! YOU GET HURT IN THIS HOSPITAL WING ALL THE TIME YET YOU WORK HERE! WHY IS THAT? STUDIES? I DO THAT ALREADY! DRINK AND BET TOO! SO YOU CAN JUST PISS OFF!"

The following silence was deafening. Then, Pomfrey said in a shaky whisper, "Go have someone else help you. I don't care who, just go."

So that's how Hermione Granger got stuck helping Oliver Wood. That's also why she knows so many Healing Spells.


	6. Blaise and Crookshanks

AN: Blaise is a hottie. I love, love, love, Blaise. And as for Crookshanks…I didn't see it likely that he had already been used that much.

Blaise Zabini was a very…sensitive…boy when he was younger. Especially Third Year. Once, when he was on a crying jag and wanted to be alone, he snuck out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

There, he saw a cat. Not just any cat, though. While Blaise christened it Merlin, his real name was Crookshanks.

Crooksh- Merlin and Blaise were friends for most of the year, until one day he went missing. Blaise saw him with the Muggleborn, Hermione Granger. This saddened him to no end. Not because she had him, but because he didn't.

As the years went on, Blaise remembered less and less of Crookshanks. That was, until he had a son of his own, who wanted a cat.

When they went to the pet store, his son, Vince, picked out a cat that looked exactly like Crookshanks.

They named him Crookshanks, and took him home to live the happiest years of his long life in their home.


	7. Marvolo Gaunt and the Mirror of Erised

AN: Marvolo Gaunt and the Mirror of Erised. This is a shorty, people. Sorry.

Money. That's what he saw when he looked in that mirror. Money, a dead daughter, dead Muggles, and he himself sitting on a grand throne surrounded by servants and precious gems. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, anything you can think of.

Marvolo first glimpsed in the mirror at 13, and again at 26. He never got any of his wishes, other than the dead daughter.


End file.
